contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Contra
Animal Contra is an anthropomorphic bull terrier who is a member of the "Four Hell Warriors of Neo Contra". Able to listen to, comprehend and converse with words, he appears in Neo Contra as a boss in the fourth level. He lures the players onto his ship and then sets it to self-detonate. Bill Rizer and Yagyu Jaguar Genbei escape by riding missiles and surfing to battle this creature. He fights them in a mech that fires reflecting lasers and shooting blasts. After his vehicle is destroyed, he is sent flying off into the sky. Animal Contra is the only member of Neo Contra whose fate remains unknown (presumed to have died on impact but never confirmed). __TOC__ Strategy Tactical Invasion Maneuver (TIM) Gunboat As was the case with Guerilla Contra, you have to fight the vehicle the boss rides, rather than the boss itself. The primary target is the massive laser cannon located on the middle section. This is a standard forward firing laser which is fired as the boss moves in a circular motion around the edge of the screen, kinda like in Stage 3, but harder to avoid. Before taking out the big laser you have to destroy the two smaller lasers attached to each side of the center unit. When the boss is about to use the smaller lasers it first brings up small mirrors which will cause the lasers to deflect from one to another in various patterns. Once fired the vehicle will rotate about the screen like it does with the big laser. The smaller laser cannons can also fire a stream of parallel laser bolts as the boss moves back and forth quickly, but this is pretty rare. Avoiding the main laser is not that difficult as long as you are far enough away from the boss and you start moving as soon as it begins revolving about the screen. For the smaller lasers, get in the center of the bots and the lasers will ricochet around you, trapping you inside. Move with the lasers when the boss moves and do not bother trying to destroy the bots. You can try and avoid the lasers all together by staying outside of the bot formation, however it is possible you will get trapped in a corner and unable to avoid the boss when it moves. Once again, as with Guerilla Contra, you MUST destroy both smaller laser cannons before the center unit or you cannot achieve a one hundred percent hit rate. Do not bother firing on them when the smaller lasers are firing; concentrate on surviving instead. The best times to attack is in between laser firings or when you are being chased around by the big laser. It is easiest to hit the side cannons from above/below the boss since they are very wide and you do not want to do too much damage to the middle piece before you take out the side guns. It tends to (but not always) begin by firing burst shots from both side cannons. Use this opportunity to take out on of the side guns with ease, since this attack is easy to dodge. Personality and characteristics As an Elite Four member, he was sadistic and cunning - he left his men to die as his ship went down, completely contradicting the claim that a 'captain goes down with his ship'. Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Neo Contra bosses Category:Neo Contra characters